Broken Hope
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: —Lo siento, pero no sé quién eres—dijo con sencillez. Odiaba estar en esa situación, quería gritarle todo lo que pensaba, confesarle todos aquellos sentimientos que hirió inconscientemente. Pero no podía. Porque tenía novio; porque ya no la amaba; porque ahora tenía una vida nueva; porque no se enamoraría de ella otra vez. Esta vez lo evitaría. [One!Shot]


_Definitivamente, estoy pasando por una depresión bien fea y ni me he dado cuenta de ello ._. _

_Ahora, como yo soy 'jarcor' vengo también a matar al Agency a puñaladas, a mi muy sangrienta manera._

_¡¿Qué me está pasando, Arceus?! D:  
y encima es un One!Shot con 1555 palabras... no sé..._

_IOW estoy pasando por una crisis, creo que provocada por la combinación de exámenes en masa, peleas verbales de mis padres, insultos en la calle y tumblr, mucho tumblr u.u _

_Ah, tengo muchos problemas últimamente. _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no es mío EOD._

_**Advertencias: **__So..hay AgencyShipping [Black x White], pero también FerrisWheelShipping [N x White], una minúscula insinuación al DualRivalShipping [Cheren x Bel], otra al VisorShipping [Rakutsu x Faitsu] y una grande (gigantesca) al SidekickShipping [Black x Yellow] So... ¡Shippingfest! (?) Posible mala redacción, OoC y mucha tristeza ;-;_

_**Nota adicional: **__Wtf? ¡Puse demasiados shippings! D: _

* * *

Si veías al trío que caminaba hacia sus respectivas casas, jamás descubrirías que además de la pareja haciéndose mimos, el joven que los acompañaba se rompía por dentro cada vez que los miraba darse besos. Su rostro era impasible, en vez de ser alegre, como solía estar en todo momento. La piel pálida, blanquecina y casi enfermiza, ojeras bajo los ojos castaño oscuro, indescifrables.

Él se detuvo, desviando su curso en dirección a un parque cercano, sin importarle el hecho de que sus mejores amigos no se hubieran percatado de ello. Ese era uno de los efectos que producía la costumbre. Sonrió con tristeza, dejándose caer sobre uno de los incontables bancos que habían. Necesitaba espacio, y estaba plenamente seguro de que ni White ni N se lo permitirían.

Observó a la nada, mantuvo una conversación con el silencio. La primera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, hasta caer lentamente a la tierra húmeda. Masculló algo en voz baja, pensando en los muchos años—días, semanas, meses—en los que resistió el gritar sus sentimientos al aire, añorando probar el sabor de sus labios rosas, deseando sentir el cabello suave y color café entre sus dedos.

Suspiró.

* * *

—_¡Hoy le diré todo, Cheren!—gritó Black, dando un salto emocionado, ante el joven de cabello negro, que simplemente esbozó una sonrisa feliz y orgullosa. Por fin, todos aquellos secretos y dolores acabarían. _

—_¡Qué bueno, Black!—exclamó Bel por su parte, chocando las manos con las del chico, emocionada. Bel señaló hacia el final de uno de los pasillos de la escuela, soltando una pequeña risita—¡Allá está, Black! _

—_¡Voy!—Black corrió hacia donde White entró, desapareciendo tras la puerta cerrada, dejando a sus mejores amigos disfrutando de su reciente relación. El corazón le latía desbocado, la adrenalina llenaba cada fibra de su ser. La emoción y el pensamiento positivo persistían, asegurando que todo saldría bien—¡Oye, White!¡Hace un tiempo quería decirte que...!—su voz se apagó bruscamente. Sintió su estómago hundirse junto a su esperanza, tan solo viend White besándose cerca de una ventana. La inocencia despareció de la escena, seguro viajando lejos de ese lugar. _

_Su boca se volvió pastosa, un nudo en la garganta le impidió pronunciar palabra; no quiso molestar a la pareja, así que se volvió por donde vino y, cabizbajo, se marchó de la escuela como si nada hubiera sucedido, aún cuando en el momento en que entró a su casa y cerró la puerta, rompió a llorar._

_Jamás comentó algo relacionado con ello, pero tanto Bel como Cheren sabían que algo murió dentro de Black aquel día._

* * *

El recuerdo ahora parecía lejano, como si fuese una fotografía desgastada y descolorida por el pasar de las épocas, careciendo de aquella chispa que la caracterizaba anteriormente.

Al menos agradecía que sus amigos no dijeran algo acerca de toda la situación, sin embargo, eso no aligeraba su carga.

Otra lágrima cayó. Apretó los dientes, mientras escuchaba el timbre del teléfono sonar, avisando que lo estaban llamando. A tientas contestó, escuchó la voz suave y serena de su madre.

—Sí, mamá, estoy bien—murmuró con voz ronca. _Mientes, mientes, mientes_—, solo volveré más tarde.

—Hijo, White y N están aquí, preocupados porque no te vieron junto a ellos, vinieron para saber si habías llegado antes—dijo la mujer, cerrando los ojos y escuchando a la pareja hablar en el comedor de la casa—, Black, deja de llorar.

—No estoy llorando, mamá—negó el adolescente, secándose la mejilla con la manga de su chamarra azul, frunció el ceño. Se oyó a su madre suspirar cansada.

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo lloras—susurró, en un intento por calmarse—. Estoy segura de que todo esto pasará y volverás a enamorarte.

—Pero...—replicó desde el otro lado de la línea. Fue interrumpido bruscamente.

—Black, hazme el favor y ven a casa—ordenó, colgando el teléfono y girándose en direcció White, que simplemente esperaban a que la charla continuase—, White, deberías saber que es malo espiar las conversaciones ajenas.

—¿Por qué estaba llorando?—preguntó White, obteniendo como única respuesta de la mujer el silencio.

La puerta se abrió para revelar la figura del joven castaño entrando a su casa, pasando de largo a sus mejores amigos y continuando hacia su habitación, sin siquiera mirarlos.

—Deberías saberlo, al final de todo, hiciste que te amara—musitó la madre de Black, una vez que ambos estuvieron en el umbral de la puerta, cerrándola y tratando de olvidar toda aquella tarde.

* * *

White, una semana después de eso—extrañada por las faltas del joven a clases—se enteró de que se había mudado a otra ciudad.

Trató de no llorar.

El hecho de que ella no era responsable de que su corazón amase a N, no evitó que quisiera buscarlo, siendo detenida por su novio y su madre, que le aseguraron los peligros que eso tenía.

—Pero... yo tengo la culpa... es mi mejor amigo...

—Déjalo, White—murmuró N, sintiéndose tan lastimado como la de ojos azules—, necesita pensar.

* * *

Caminó por las calles de Castelia, una muy bonita ciudad que visitaba para ver las universidades que allí habían. Estaba sola, era algo extraño, pero no por eso anormal. Entró a un parque, donde los niños correteaban de un lado al otro y los perros saltaban jugando con sus amos. Un paisaje común. Sonrió.

—¡Oh, vamos Black, no seas una nena!—gritó un chico, soltando grandes risotadas, esperando a que el otro le siguiera, cosa que no hizo. Una joven que les acompañaba a ambos, golpeó al de cabellos revueltos y tomó las manos de ambos, quedando en medio.

—Quédense tranquilos—reprendió, frunciendo el ceño como si fuera su mamá—, vamos a sentarnos de aquel lado, que hay un heladero y hace calor.

El corazón de White se hundió, su sonrisa se borró. _Era él, luego de tres años desaparecido, allí estaba_. Se acercó con paso temeroso, observando al trío dirigirse hacia el banco frente al puesto, con los postres en las manos.

—¡Oye!—exclamó, su voz quebrándose ligeramente, su mano agitándose en un gesto de saludo. Él volteó y la cara se le contrajo en una mueca de sorpresa, que cambió rápidamente por un rictus de dolor. No quería verla, por algo se había marchado lejos de ese lugar donde creció. Tan solo huir de su pasado, como lo haría un cobarde.

—¿Hey, la conoces?—preguntó Rakutsu con intriga, arqueando una de sus cejas café y observando a su mejor amigo fijamente.

Black conoció a Rakutsu unos días después de mudarse a Castelia; era alguien divertido y sin remedio, pero en sus momentos serio y amable. Se habían hecho amigos prácticamente al instante, luego de que Rakutsu, dos años menor que él, le lanzase una bolita de papel a la nuca en plena clase de historia.

—No—respondió Black, una vez que White se había aproximado lo suficiente como para oírlo. Ella se congeló en su lugar, sintiendo su corazón ralentizar su latido—, no la conozco.

—¿Entonces cómo sabe tu nombre?—interrogó esta vez Faitsu, comiendo un poco de helado.

Ella se unió al dúo luego de que se encontraron en la biblioteca. Les regañó por hacer escándalo y jaló la oreja de Rakutsu por coquetearle de manera tan descarada. Desde allí, caminaba y almorzaba con ellos, controlándolos para que no hicieran—tantas—tonterías, aunque riéndose y ayudando en las bromas cuando era necesario. Por no decir que claramente era algo más que una amiga para Rakutsu.

—Lo desconozco—murmuró, dejándose caer entre la pareja, que le cedió el puesto con amabilidad. Sencilllamente, eran imparables juntos.

—Soy White...—su voz se quebró, ligeras lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos. ¿Qué le sucedió? Ese no era el Black que conocía, lleno de vida y diversión.

—Lo siento, pero no sé quién eres—dijo con sencillez. Odiaba estar en esa situación, quería gritarle todo lo que pensaba, confesarle todos aquellos sentimientos que hirió inconscientemente. Pero no podía. Porque tenía novio; porque ya no la amaba; porque ahora tenía una vida nueva; porque no se enamoraría de ella otra vez. Esta vez lo evitaría.

—¡Black!—alguien le llamó, provocando que su atención se enfocara en ello, se levantó del asiento, reconociendo al hablante al instante. Una pequeña rubia, de ojos verdes y con una sonrisa inocente en los labios se estampó contra su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza. Tímidamente, le tendió una caja de chocolates, las mejillas sonrojadas—toma, los hice en casa.

Agarró el regalo con felicidad, olvidando por un momento a su amiga de la infancia, que veía la escena con el corazón roto.

—¡Gracias, Yellow!—Sonrió ampliamente, luego dándole un corto beso en los labios—, tengo tu regalo en el bolso. Lo dejé en la escuela. ¿Vamos a buscarlo?

—¡Sí!—asintió Yellow, percibiendo cómo Black quitaba la cinta que amarraba su cabello y lo dejaba suelto a lo largo de su espalda, insistiendo en que así le quedaba mucho mejor.

Y dicho eso, todos fueron rumbo a la escuela, entre bromas y chistes, discusiones y regaños. Besos y cariños, abrazos y golpes.

Dejando a White sola, en medio de la felicidad ajena.

Entonces ella supo cómo se sintió Black cuando lo dejó abandonado, buscando a otras personas para hablar, saliendo con su novio, regalando cosas a la mayoría menos a él. Olvidando que también era parte de su vida. De su ser. Entendía por qué se había marchitado, también la razón de su mudanza.

Sencillamente, su esperanza estaba rota.

Como él. Como ella.

* * *

_That's all, buddies *__**inserte corazón gay, gris y depresivo**__*_

_TTYL :D_

_**~Ravie-la-que-usa-abreviaturas-bien-sexys-y-últimamente-está-muy-depre.**_

_TTYL: Talk to you later, les hablo luego :3_

_IOW: In other words, en otras palabras e.e_

_EOD: End of discussion, fin de la discusión xD_


End file.
